Mafia Wars
by Androidfish7
Summary: I'm probably a noob for putting it in this category, but anyway, Blake's mob is financially inept, and in order to get money they'll have to wage war on other more prestigious mobs, making it a surprise attack, he hopes they can win and get good loot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mafia Wars by Androidfish7**_

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I recently caught and reported a person who attempted to steal my work so I'm taking a few minutes of your time to get some legal stuff out of the way.**_

_**1. This is MY work, if you're reading this it's because I took the time to bring it to you. Please don't attempt to wreck and/or alter or steal it. You don't work on it, do you?**_

_**2. Please keep criticism constructive please. I get a lot of mail from people and don't have time to read things such as "Screw you this sucks".**_

_**3. Let's be clear. You may use the settings and guns included, as I cannot patent the world and guns as they are not mine. But you may not use characters I have created and you may not use so much as 1% of my idea, if I find this has been violated, I WILL find your account and have you banned.**_

_**Now that I've established all this, here's my newest work: Mafia Wars!**_

_Setting: The Bronx, New York. Here there lies several headquarters for several mobs inhabiting the vast state of New York. Some mobs are made up more and have more money than others, some have more weapons, some have more vehicles, each mob is unique in it's own way. The main mob, controlled by our own Blake Winger about 100 years before he met anyone other than White, as this is the mob he was in when White located him when trying to rescue Doctor Jones. When Blake discovered the hijacked OH23 Raven, Antonio helped him get it back. Antonio is Blake's right hand man. Here, about 500 years in the past, Blake's mob is not the best mob in the Bronx, and Blake has been the leader for about 1 year after their original leader was killed in an attack. Blake has been with the mob for about 25 years, so by default, he was voted in as the leader, and the first 6 months were not as planned, as the crew had been in a financial struggle for about 3 months and as mobs around them obtained advanced weapons and became more wealthy, Blake did not exactly inherit a throne._

Blake was on the phone with a secret armory service attempting to buy several cargos of equipment. Blake knew the mob could not remain defenseless much longer before other mobs caught on and attacked them, as they had lost about 10 fights in a row and had lost many thousands of dollars. "Look, I'll give you $430,000 for the Lamborghini, and another 150,000 for the RPG-7. That's my last offer!" Blake shouted through the phone. "Screw you man, we're done on the phone here." the guy on the other end said, as he hung up. "Dammit!" Shouted Blake, as someone entered office. "Blake is everything alright?" the person asked. "Oh, Antonio, please enter." Blake said, as Antonio entered. "What's wrong?" asked Antonio. "We couldn't complete the deal." said Blake. "I'm sorry to hear that. What are we going to do about it?" asked Antonio. "I'll tell you what, the only thing we can do is launch surprise attacks on other mobs, and hope we find good items or a lot of money, IF it's a surprise. God help us if they know we're there." said Blake. "I'll pack my .44 Magnum" said Antonio, as he was famous in the mob for being their "Armed Guard" as far as that went, not that he alone could fend off other mobs, so Blake always packed a 1911 Chrome and a SPAS 12 Shotgun on him, even that wasn't enough, as they had 26 mob members, and they didn't even have 7 weapons, and they constantly had to have large carpools whenever they went on attacks, as they only had 6 vehicles for 26 mob members. They would have to sneak quietly on to enemy mob turf, however enemies usually had either Security Feed Systems, or Laser Alarm Systems. Blake decided to call a mob meeting. Once everyone was there, Blake made his statement. "As you all know, we are not exactly rich here." Blake started. Everyone began to chatter with dismal voices of agreement. "Well! I propose we go next door and leave a little bomb attack on La Mafia, what do we think of that? It is a democracy after all" said Blake. One of the weapons the mob did have was a Time Bomb, capable of destroying a whole building if planted effectively and not defused. "Blake, suppose it fails and they defuse the bomb?" a mob member asked. "Good question Jake [mob member's name], if that happens, I have a SPAS 12 and I'm good at using it. If we succeed, I hear that group filed for a shipment of about 4-5 million dollars of equipment. If we get our hands on that stuff, it'll change us. We need this if we want to stop losing fights. We'll strike them tomorrow, anyone else have questions? [waited for about 30 seconds] no? Well then it's settled."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mafia Wars by Androidfish7**_

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I recently caught and reported a person who attempted to steal my work so I'm taking a few minutes of your time to get some legal stuff out of the way.**_

_**1. This is MY work, if you're reading this it's because I took the time to bring it to you. Please don't attempt to wreck and/or alter or steal it. You don't work on it, do you?**_

_**2. Please keep criticism constructive please. I get a lot of mail from people and don't have time to read things such as "Screw you this sucks".**_

_**3. Let's be clear. You may use the settings and guns included, as I cannot patent the world and guns as they are not mine. But you may not use characters I have created and you may not use so much as 1% of my idea, if I find this has been violated, I WILL find your account and have you banned.**_

Blake loaded his SPAS 12, and packed the Time Bomb in his backpack, and the mob moved to their target building. Jake had 2 P99s and a Molotov Cocktail, that was actually most of the group's equipment. The rest of the mob used broken glass bottles, baseball bats, or other common weapons, which was why this Time Bomb needed to work. Blake planted a Breaching Charge on their front door. "You guys ready?" asked Blake, and before anyone could answer, Blake blew the charge up, and Jake entered with the P99s, and they found a strange sight. "Is there even anyone here?" asked Blake, as the building appeared to be empty. Another mobster spoke up, named by the mob "Big Mac" for his excellent athleticism. "Lemme see" he said, as he entered the room. "Be quiet everyone" Big Mac said, as they could faintly hear a small beeping sound, coming from the house living room. Blake's eyes widened. "Everyone get out now!" He commanded, and the mob, coming to trust Blake's leadership, knew he thought something was wrong, and without question, they ran out of the house, and seconds after Big Mac dove out of the house, a huge explosion destroyed about 3/4 of the house. "That was a Remote Detonator Bomb" said Blake, as he re-entered the last piece of the house not annihilated from the shrapnel, and they a bag containing 6 Golden Desert Eagles! "Holy Crap!" Blake shouted, as the group closed in on their new find. "Wow, that's amazing! What luck!" said Jake, however, they had forgotten one little detail: There was a Bomb in the house and they didn't know who set it! Meaning, there's another mob in the house! "Well, let's get out of here" said Blake, then he heard a small bouncing sound, out of the corner of his eye, he saw what looked like a small oval ball, but after looking at it for 1 more second, Blake discovered it was a Frag Grenade! Blake dashed away from it just as it blew up. "There are others here" said Blake, as he pulled out the SPAS 12. He picked up the Desert Eagles in the bag, and gave them to Big Mac to be held. "That's about $900,000 worth of guns in that bag, DO NOT LOSE THEM!" said Blake, as Big Mac gave a confirmation, Blake and Jake began to search the house for others, they found they were sneaking up on a group of members of the Mob "Pyrotechnics". This group was one of the most feared Mobs in New York, they had heavy stashes of Fire weapons, explosives, grenades, bombs, and, well, narcotics. "Blake get back I know how to deal with this" said Jake, as Blake walked away. Jake took out his 9mm pistols, he yelled "Freeze!" and the Mob turned around and looked incredibly surprised. Jake worked for the FBI, yet the reason he did not arrest many people Blake's Mob defeated was that he was incredibly Corrupt and took money bribes to be let go, which he usually spent helping the Mob and getting necessities for himself. "Officer! Please don't arrest us! We haven't been on Marijuana in at least 2 days!" one yelled. "Do you know narcotics are heavily against the law here?" asked Jake, as he took out handcuffs. "Officer, if you let us go, we'll pa you big money" said the leader. "No, I don't want your money [looks both ways, whispers] I want all of your weapons AND your money". "Done! Just let us go!" the leader said. "Sure, just hand it over" said Jake, as the Mob gave Jake 3 Flamethrowers, 45 Molotov Cocktails, 37 Napalm Grenades, another Remote Detonator Bomb, and $37,000. "This must be that large shipment" thought Jake. "Alright, now get out of here!" said Jake, as the Mob ran away. Once they were out of sight, Blake came out of hiding. "Nice work Jake! We looted a whole ton!" said Blake. "Yes, but one thing I don't understand. What were the Pyrotechnics doing here? This is not their Mob house." said Jake. "Hey Blake! Come look what we found!" Big Mac shouted, as Blake and Jake ran towards the Mob. "Look! It looks like the Mob that owned this place drove these vehicles!" Big Mac said, as they ran into a hidden Mob junkyard [mafia term for garage], and they found a Maserati, and a Lamborghini. "Nice work Big Mac, now I guess we have to steal the cars" said Blake, as he gave Jake a look, Jake knew what he meant. "Yes Blake, I guess we must steal the cars!" said Jake, as he found a piece of string next to the cars. Jake found a couple of pebbles on the ground, and tossed them so they hit the strings, and a huge explosion annihilated the Maserati, and the shrapnel wasn't being very kind to the Lamborghini. "Nice work Jake." said Blake. Big Mac suddenly realized the Mob that owned the cars had set Tripwire Bombs inside the cars so anyone who tried to steal them would get annihilated. The trio walked out of the room to greet the rest of their mob. "blake, we thought they'd killed you!" Exclaimed Antonio. "Nah, they just set a pathetic trap that literally blew up in their face" said Blake. "Well, we found a sweet Speedboat in their large pool that had nothing guarding it, and we loaded the loot into the Boat, we just need help getting the Boat into the nearby lake so we can go home." said Antonio. "A Speedboat? Nice haul!" said Blake, as they got to the Boat, the Mob began to lift the Speedboat, as they came onto the nearby lake that would lead them home, and they drove the Boat back to their headquarters and stashed all their loot and the Boat inside their Headquarters. Their Mob had just got a lot stronger, despite the fact there were only 4 members.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mafia Wars by Androidfish7**_

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I recently caught and reported a person who attempted to steal my work so I'm taking a few minutes of your time to get some legal stuff out of the way.**_

_**1. This is MY work, if you're reading this it's because I took the time to bring it to you. Please don't attempt to wreck and/or alter or steal it. You don't work on it, do you?**_

_**2. Please keep criticism constructive please. I get a lot of mail from people and don't have time to read things such as "Screw you this sucks".**_

_**3. Let's be clear. You may use the settings and guns included, as I cannot patent the world and guns as they are not mine. But you may not use characters I have created and you may not use so much as 1% of my idea, if I find this has been violated, I WILL find your account and have you banned.**_

It was early in the morning, when the Mob rose, first awake was Jake, and as the first one awake, he went outside to grab their newspaper and check their mailbox, when he saw the mailbox did have one letter in it. He opened it and it read:

_" To Blake, Jake, Big Mac, and Antonio:_

_I heard on the news about the stuff you guys did. I think you guys are pretty awesome, and I would like to join! What would you say for a meeting tomorrow night at the Crown Plaza? I have weapons and other stuff you guys would be able to use and would like to join you. Please consider it._

_Signed, Greg Ponchio"_

"Hmm, seems kind of suspicious" thought Jake, as he waited for Blake to wake up to show it to him and the other 2. On the sight of it, the group had their responses:

"Seems a little strange to me" Blake said

"Hmm, cool, weapons" said Antonio

"As long as I still get to be the Mob Big Guy" said Big Mac

"Here's the plan" said Blake, as everyone listened in. "This does not sound very legitimate to Jake or I, so we'll go meet this guy, and we're going to be armed, and incase it's a set up, we'll have our new Desert Eagles on us, as I believe there were 7, I'll pack my SPAS 12 and one Desert Eagle while you 3 can have 2 Desert Eagles per person. If this is actually legitimate, we may end up getting an ally. Everyone understand?" asked Blake, as the group agreed.

However, they did not know that Greg had unknowingly picked a place where Blake's archrival would have Snipers setup anticipating ANOTHER Mob's attack, and his archrival, who everyone called The Hermit, would be more than happy to kill 2 birds with 1 stone.

_1 Day Later, 6:00 PM, the scheduled meeting is about to take place_

Blake, Jake, Big Mac, and Antonio were at the Crown Plaza, waiting for Greg's arrival. At that moment, Blake identified somebody standing on the roof of the local K Mart. "Guys, look [points at person] I don't think that guy is a local repairman. Keep an eye on him." said Blake. At that moment, Greg walked out of the nearby 99. "Hey Blake!" Greg said, as Blake turned to him. "Hey, you guys want to eat here? It'll be my treat" said Greg. Blake decided it would be a good idea, because he knew there wouldn't be any mobsters inside the restaurant. "Sure" said Blake, as the Mob entered and found a table. Blake then saw a sign on the bathroom door, which read "DO NOT ENTER, RESTAURANT PERSONNEL ONLY". Blake went to Jake. "Hey, is it legal for there to not be a restroom in a restaurant for paying customers?" asked Blake. "Nope, and I saw it too. Looks fishy" said Jake. The group sat at their table. Greg began to praise and talk up to the Mob. Blake listened to him, and then heard Greg say "I also brought a huge bag of weapons", as he put the bag on the table, and after they ordered their meal, Greg pulled out a Pump Shotgun, a Revolver, and a few HK MP5s, then the masterpiece item, Greg pulled out a HK PSG1 Sniper Rifle! "Wow, nice arsenal" said Blake, as Greg nodded in agreement. "So, can I join?" asked Greg. "Alright kid, you're in" said Blake, still remembering the guy on the roof, and the strange sign on the bathroom door. They walked outside and Blake saw multiple men on the K Mart rooftop, Blake saw they had Cheytach Sniper Rifles, so Blake knew they weren't workers, but Blake knew they were also unaware of the Mob's presence. Blake then saw a Police Lamborghini speed through the parking lot, Blake knew what was going on. The Hermit had setup Snipers on the K Mart rooftop to intercept The Overlord, who was the Crime lord of all of New York, as The Hermit wanted him gone so that he could be The Crime Lord. Blake picked up the HK PSG1 Sniper Rifle and aimed at The Hermit's men. "Snipers! Get down!" Jake yelled, as everyone but Blake took cover behind a bunch of cars in the local parking lot, while Blake shot the HK PSG1, hitting perfect shots on The Hermit's Snipers, killing them all in a single clip. The Hermit then got into his TNC Vehicle and noticed Blake, and attempted to hit Blake with the TNC Vehicle, however, The Overlord was smart, and set up Tripwire spikes where The Hermit was about to drive, so upon hitting the spikes, The TNC Vehicle spun out of control and hit a bunch of cars, and The Hermit got out of the car, holding a Russian Roulette Revolver, but still The Overlord had him beat, as the Overlord had set up a Remote Detonator Bomb in the sewer directly under the spot The Hermit was on, so before The Hermit even got to aim at The Overlord, the bomb blew up, and he lost his footing, but then The Hermit came up, so Big Mac ran out of cover and tried to beat up The Hermit, And The Overlord knew that was not a good idea, as The Hermit aimed his Russian Roulette Revolver at Big Mac, he pulled the trigger, and Russian Roulette Revolvers may only typically have 1 bullet, but that 1 bullet is lethal, so it sent Big Mac flying backward, and knocked him unconscious, lying in a pool of blood, at that point, The Hermit saw some of his men come to get him in a Lamborghini, so he ran, while Blake trailed him, and he got into the car just in time to avoid Blake's onslaught. "See ya later, loser!" The Hermit yelled. "I'll get you, you #$%ing bastard!" Blake yelled, as he pulled out the HK PSG1 and fired, but the Lamborghini took the bullets in, and only had a few minor dents, as The Hermit got away. Blake immediately pulled out a phone to call 911, but The Overlord was quicker, and had his men carry Big Mac out on a stretcher and driven away inside their Miller Meteor Ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mafia Wars by Androidfish7**_

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I recently caught and reported a person who attempted to steal my work so I'm taking a few minutes of your time to get some legal stuff out of the way.**_

_**1. This is MY work, if you're reading this it's because I took the time to bring it to you. Please don't attempt to wreck and/or alter or steal it. You don't work on it, do you?**_

_**2. Please keep criticism constructive please. I get a lot of mail from people and don't have time to read things such as "Screw you this sucks".**_

_**3. Let's be clear. You may use the settings and guns included, as I cannot patent the world and guns as they are not mine. But you may not use characters I have created and you may not use so much as 1% of my idea, if I find this has been violated, I WILL find your account and have you banned.**_

_The next day:_

"I just got word from the Surgeon General" said Blake, as the other 3 went up to him. "What's the deal?" asked Jake. "He's going to need a Lobotomy to have the bullet removed from inside the head, it apparently hit him in the head but didn't go quite to the brain, and it broke his neck somehow" said Blake. "Well, what should we do?" asked Antonio. "We have to get the Lobotomy, but to do it, it'll cost more money than we have." said Blake. "I looted $37,000 from the Pyrotechnics though" said Jake. "It's going to cost us $4,500,000 apparently these Doctors are Corrupt, and they are truly corrupt." said Blake. "There aren't anymore Hospitals to go to?" asked Jake. "Nope, not one for 400 miles, which is longer than he has." said Blake. "Well what do we do? We can't raid anyone, he doesn't have enough time" said Antonio. "I know a way" said Jake, as he got out his P99s. He entered the Surgeon General's room. "I work for the FBI, and I hear this place denies service to those who cannot pay?" Jake asked, the Surgeon General grew nervous. "Mr, um, [Jake tells him his name] Detective Jake Brown, sir, I'm sure you aren't hear on behalf of the FBI, despite your title, and don't get me wrong, I know you work for the FBI, but maybe if you simply let this operation continue, I could toss a little, something, your way?" The General asked. "Get that man in the surgery room, don't charge anyone, and I may let it slide." Jake said. "Consider it done" the General replied, as they shook hands. "Oh, and 1 more thing, if that Lobotomy fails and something is wrong with the patient, I will have the FBI here in a New York F#$ing minute." Jake said, as he walked out. "It's been done, the surgery will take place tomorrow" said Jake. "I hope it works out" said Blake. "That guy's job counts on it." Replied Jake.

_The next day_

It had been 2 hours since the surgery on Big Mac had begun, and ended. the Surgeon General came out to tell the group of the results. "Look, I don't know how to say this... But we were too late, the bullet had been in his head too long, and your friend is gone" the Surgeon General said. Jake backed away slowly, and pulled out an FBI walkie talkie. "This is Jake Brown, we got a bad case over at the Miller Meteor Hospital, requesting backup over" and he put it back into his pocket. They left after the FBI brought the place to the ground, and they were mourning. "We'll get The Hermit, I swear on it." said Blake.

_The next day:  
_

__Blake awoke first that day, picked up their news, and found nothing in their mailbox. Blake was also feeling very malevolent right now. He had conjured the ultimate plan on how to take revenge on The Hermit. He woke up Greg, Antonio, and Jake to tell them the plan.

"Alright, so here's what's going to happen" Blake started, as the group began to listen. "Greg, you are going to be very useful here. They do not know you have joined us yet. I want you to go to their Mob HQ and tell The Hermit we rejected you and you want to join them. After that, I want you to let the word out that The Overlord is going to lead an attack on the Jet Jackers [Mob, guess what they do for a living], when he really isn't. When The Hermit gets there to try to pickoff The Overlord, I will be there, with the HK PSG1 in my arms, aiming at his unsuspecting, confused, and vulnerable head, and incase my shot doesn't work, I want Jake to set a FBI blockade so that nobody gets out after us. Antonio, I want you to escort Greg there, and make sure, from a long distance, preferably in hiding, that they don't hurt Greg. Everyone understand their roles?" asked Blake, as the group agreed. "Good, it's settled. Take the day off today, we will begin tomorrow, noonish, in honor of Big Mac" said Blake


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mafia Wars by Androidfish7**_

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I recently caught and reported a person who attempted to steal my work so I'm taking a few minutes of your time to get some legal stuff out of the way.**_

_**1. This is MY work, if you're reading this it's because I took the time to bring it to you. Please don't attempt to wreck and/or alter or steal it. You don't work on it, do you?**_

_**2. Please keep criticism constructive please. I get a lot of mail from people and don't have time to read things such as "Screw you this sucks".**_

_**3. Let's be clear. You may use the settings and guns included, as I cannot patent the world and guns as they are not mine. But you may not use characters I have created and you may not use so much as 1% of my idea, if I find this has been violated, I WILL find your account and have you banned.**_

_The next day:_

The group awoke, almost at the same time. They waited until noon when they began to execute their plan. Greg was given a small Glock 17 to defend himself incase the situation got ugly, as Antonio had the Glock 17, but Blake knew if anything went haywire a pathetic pistol wouldn't help. Blake called Greg into his secret armory. "I don't ever use this weapon incase we go under extreme emergency, but I think this calls." said Blake. "What am I getting?" asked Greg. "You are getting one of the greatest guns I've ever come upon." said Blake, as they approached the gun. Greg gasped in awe at the gun. "This Greg is an FN P90 Ripper, the greatest submachine gun in the world. I have never given it to anyone but myself. I crafted this gun from a simple FN P90 to make it a FN P90 Ripper. There are only 45 men in the world capable of crafting such a gun. Many thousands have tried but only 45 have succeeded. It is my pride and joy, and if you lose it or they steal it from me, I will kill them and take you with them. Understand?" asked Blake, as he handed it to Greg. "I won't lose it, you have my word" said Greg, as Antonio came into the room. "Ready to go Greg?" asked Antonio. "Ready as I'll ever be" was Greg's response. The 2 left the building and went off to The Hermit's headquarters, watched over by many Snipers, this building reminded Greg of a Greylock building he had seen before, as it was tall and wide, capable of housing many people, and Greg identified about 20 Snipers in the higher part of the building, with their guns pointing out the window, with the person's appearance being concealed by a big towel, that somehow did not serve as an impediment to the Sniper. Antonio hid in a bush and sent Greg on his way, but also being able to watch Greg to make sure nothing bad happened. Greg knocked on the door and the entire door exploded, which Greg identified the source to be a Breaching Charge, apparently put in place to stop enemy mobs from simply kicking down the front door. The Hermit woke up with a jump, as he went to the front door. "Who are you and what mob do you work for?" was The Hermit's first question. "I do not work for a Mob, I have applied for other Mobs but have not been initiated or accepted. I want to join this Mob" said Greg. The Hermit squinted, feeling suspicious about the whole situation. "And... Your guns? What do you bring them for?" asked The Hermit. "I want to use them to help you guys in battles" said Greg as he pulled out the FN P90 Ripper and Glock 17. "I find it funny you have these kind of weapons and were not accepted. Also I find it funny you have The Ripper when only about 40 people can make it. What are you up to?" The Hermit asked. "I purchased this FN P90 Ripper at an auction for $1,535,000" said Greg. "Wow, you've got money lying around." The Hermit replied. "Also, I've got intel on your worst enemy" said Greg. The Hermit then yelled "Why would I want that? [looks both ways, then whispers to Greg} come in, let's talk" as The Hermit shut the door. "Kid, you can't be yelling about my worst enemies and their plans. What do you know?" asked The Hermit. "I know that your enemy is going to lead an attack on the Jet Jackers and is bringing almost nobody there" said Greg. "Who, and who told you this?" asked The Hermit. "The Overlord himself" said Greg, answering both questions in 3 swift words. "Well now [smiles evily] this is my chance to eliminate a hated enemy of mine!" The Hermit said, as he grabbed a Remington Mark 55 Shotgun, a basic yet powerful pump action shotgun, the cream of the crop, premium shotgun, and loaded it, as he called a bunch of his Snipers down. "Kid, we've just barely met and if you are right you will have done me a better service than half of my Mob. If this works and we kill or even wound The Overlord, you're in our Mob." The Hermit said. "Alright sounds good." said Greg, as the group left the building, and The Hermit called in his lot of chauffers, who were driving Reinforced Limousines [Limos with Armor and are Explosive Proof], as the group drove all the way to a building very close by to the Grand Central Station, but there was one thing Greg and Blake's Mob hadn't counted on: The Overlord actually WAS leading an attack on The Jet Jackers! "There he is! In that stupid Police Lamborghini. So full of himself. Well boys, aim your scopes at him let's make this quick and clean" The Hermit said, but it appeared The Overlord was smarter than they thought, as he was wearing Aramid Fiber Armor, and was facing towards The Hermit's Mob. The bullets from the Mob's Walther WA2000s were merely being reflected off the armor. "Damn him and his ingenuity!" The Hermit cried, but then he grabbed a devious weapon out of his Reinforced Limo, as he came back with an RPG-7. "Let's see that stupid armor reflect a rocket launcher!" The Hermit cried, but then, as if on cue, The Mob saw a huge Speedboat speed up towards them [they were extremely close to a lake], and Blake was on it, with Antonio driving and Jake holding a Famas G1, an extremely awesome assault rifle, yet the words "The Overlord" were painted right on it, so it must've belonged to none other than The Overlord, so The Hermit realized instantly what was going on, but by the time he had realized what was happening, The Overlord held a Colt Python Maxim [ difference between Colt Python and Colt Python Maxim is the Maxim has added damage, 12 rounds per clip and added range, wth a speed reloader attachment already installed]. "You don't get it Hermit, I never lose. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you, and if you cannot pay for an attorney, one will be provided for you" The Overlord said, astonishing everyone, even Blake's Mob. "Wha-? You're a Police Officer? One of the world's greatest crimelords is a Police Officer?" The Hermit said, as all his men fled the stage. "Of course, why else would I be using a Police Lamborghini? I only did that crime stuff so I could arrest you and the real crimelords here. Greg, Blake, and their friends have helped in a huge way. You're being jailed for about 40-50 years on about 15 different charges of narcotics, assault, attempted manslaughter, ariving while intoxicated, multiple times, importing illegal immigrants for money, and smuggling illegal goods" said The Overlord.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mafia Wars by Androidfish7**_

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I recently caught and reported a person who attempted to steal my work so I'm taking a few minutes of your time to get some legal stuff out of the way.**_

_**1. This is MY work, if you're reading this it's because I took the time to bring it to you. Please don't attempt to wreck and/or alter or steal it. You don't work on it, do you?**_

_**2. Please keep criticism constructive please. I get a lot of mail from people and don't have time to read things such as "Screw you this sucks".**_

_**3. Let's be clear. You may use the settings and guns included, as I cannot patent the world and guns as they are not mine. But you may not use characters I have created and you may not use so much as 1% of my idea, if I find this has been violated, I WILL find your account and have you banned.**_

As The Overlord's men [who were just Police Interns] took The Hermit away in handcuffs, Blake knew The Hermit had been temporarily taken out, more than likely when he got out he'd either be dead or too old to continue his path of Chaos. However, there were still other enemies who The Overlord and Blake needed to take out, so just when the reader thinks the story is done, another Mob Leader, who went by the name of "Batman", and his Mob named "The Avengers" as the entire group consisted of people from Marvel Universe comics, and they usually went and picked on Mobs that had low members or simply didn't have much, or they would go and rob stores, jack cars, they weren't a high profile Mob, but everyone knew they existed, just like Big Y or Price Chopper. The Mob consisted of 10 members, Batman, The Joker, Robbin [get it, robbin', almost like robbing], Super Man [dealt LSD almost all the time, which had a street name of Superman, hence the name], Penguin, The Hulk [because of his size], and Iron Man. They usually were amred with light pistols or heavy machine guns, and in this case, it was heavy machine guns. "Overlord, you are no longer the Crimelord!" Batman yelled, as the group, with their M60s, opened fire on the group, The Overlord got out his Aramid Fiber Armor, and advanced towards the mob, while Blake's mob got to cover. Greg took aim at Iron Man with his P90 Ripper and fired, making Iron Man drop the M60 and made him begin to bleed out, as Greg fired 30 shots and all of them hit. Blake took a Colt M1911 he had brought with him and began to shoot, as The Overlord got closer, yet the armor began to crack, but The Overlord was close enough that he would probably make it, the The Avengers all had to reload their M60s, which takes a very long time, so Blake's Mob and The Overlord rushed ahead to charge them, and The Overlord shot and killed Iron Man with his Colt Python Maxim, but the other Avengers got away, getting into a Knight XV Armored SUV, and they drove away, with their heavily armored Knight XV SUV. "Well, that was weird" Blake stated. "Yeah it was a huge ambush" said The Overlord, but as he had expected, the blockade he had set up in anticipation for The Hermit had worked, and the Knight XV Armored SUV began to spin out of control, and the wheels went flat from the tripwires he had set up, and the Police Interns were taking them away. However, while they had been dealing with that Mob, yet another Mob was in the background, approaching the car that held The Hermit captive, and one person, by the name of "The Drone", and his Mob named "Los Angeles" for their strange migration, they stayed in 1 state for 1 month, then moved to another state in their Mobile Home. They got out of their Mobile Home and entered the police car easily overwhelmed the guy in it, and released The Hermit, BUT, The Overlord had prepared for that, as a Tripwire Bomb went off and annihilated 3 people from "The Drones", there was no way you could even gather their bodies, but The Hermit and the police guy were alright, and The Hermit booked it out of the scene of the crime.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mafia Wars by Androidfish7**_

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I recently caught and reported a person who attempted to steal my work so I'm taking a few minutes of your time to get some legal stuff out of the way.**_

_**1. This is MY work, if you're reading this it's because I took the time to bring it to you. Please don't attempt to wreck and/or alter or steal it. You don't work on it, do you?**_

_**2. Please keep criticism constructive please. I get a lot of mail from people and don't have time to read things such as "Screw you this sucks".**_

_**3. Let's be clear. You may use the settings and guns included, as I cannot patent the world and guns as they are not mine. But you may not use characters I have created and you may not use so much as 1% of my idea, if I find this has been violated, I WILL find your account and have you banned.**_

The Hermit, when out of the scene of the crime, called in for an escort out. "Hey, I need a Corrupt Cop Escort, on the double!" The Hermit shouted through his cell phone, as about 10 minutes later, 3 cops riding motorcycles, 1 with a passenger's seat, approached The Hermit, as he payed them the fee of $5000 a ride, and they drove him away, but The Overlord's Police Lamborghini was gaining on him, as he had got in it shortly after the Corrupt Cops arrived, and Jake, in their Speedboat, was also approaching the Corrupt Cops. "You'll never take me!" The Hermit shouted, as they sped up and were getting away from both The Overlord and Jake in the Speedboat, but then The Hermit came onto an impediment. It appeared that Blake had rented a High Capacity Limousine, one that could take up a whole road, and he had parked it close enough so they'd have to jump over the Limousine. "Hold on Hermit!" one Corrupt Cop shouted, as they jumped, and just barely made it over the Limousine, but on the other end, Antonio was ready, as he shot all of the Cops in 1 single .44 Magnum clip, and The Hermit's ride ended there. However, The Hermit was not done yet, as he pulled a small MP9 Vigilante, a small but unbelievably powerful machine pistol, out of his pocket and unleashed half a clip on Antonio, which would seriously wound Antonio, and The Hermit immediately booked it out of the scene, but, The Overlord was in a Police Lamborghini which was already gaining on The Hermit when he had a ride, now that he did not have a ride, The Overlord caught The Hermit in seconds, while Blake stayed back to tend to Antonio's wounds, which was going to be extremely hard, and The Overlord got a bit ahead of The Hermit, got out of the Police Lamborghini, Aramid Fiber Armor on, and with his Colt Python Maxim, he shot at The Hermit, while The Hermit returned fire with the MP9 Vigilante, but with the powerful Aramid Fiber Armor on, the bullets were washed away, meanwhile The Overlord, with his vision being obscured by the heavy armor in front of him, was not hitting The Hermit, and at that moment, a Helicopter painted blue flew into the sky, it's stealth in getting there unnoticed amazed The Hermit, but the people inside threw a ladder down to The Hermit's location, and The Hermit grabbed the ladder and the people in the Helicopter began to pull him up to safety, but The Overlord was not about to let this one get away. "Hello, this is The Overlord, I need air support IMMEDIATELY!" The Overlord said through his walkie talkie, and The Hermit got into the Helicopter and they began to fly away, but they would not get away easily, as The Overlord's air support got there in a hurry, and it was a Helicopter painted with a police logo on it, and it appeared to be much faster and more sturdy than The Hermit's chopper, and The Overlord had seen where The Hermit was going, so he climbed a ladder up to the Police Chopper, as they began to gain on The Hermit, but when they were hovering over none other than Grand Central Station, some of The Hermit's henchmen had RPG-7s, and they were firing the powerful rocket launchers at the Police Choppers to aid The Hermit, but since RPG-7s can't fire in a straight line, all of the rockets missed, but if one of them had hit, that would've been The Hermit's escape in a cake walk, but yet the pursuit continued, as The Hermit was angry The Overlord was still on his heels, so The Hermit, in a final act of desperation, began to fire his MP9 Vigilante at the Police Chopper, but this obviously did nothing, but The Hermit's chopper was now directly over the Grand Central Station, as people in the streets were going crazy as The Hermit's antics had been heavily followed on the local news for a few hours, as this was how long this fight had been taking, and all around there were huge fires, people going nuts, and it appeared all of New York was going nuts, as news had spread fast, and people freaked out more at the fact the chaos had just began to hover over them. The Hermit had set up a few more henchmen in the streets of the havoc, as they had AT4s, rocket launchers with far more accuracy than RPG-7s, yet they could not do as much damage, and an AT4 rocket hit the Police Chopper, as The Hermit turned around and saw it happen, he began to laugh evilly but he did not know The Overlord was still coming, as just as the Police Chopper began to fall, The Overlord leaped as far as he could, and made it into The Hermit's chopper, as he shot and killed the pilot, and pointed his Colt Python Maxim at The Hermit, as the Chopper began to go out of control with no pilot, The Overlord's Aramid Fiber Armor would protect him from taking any damage, but The Hermit was wearing no armor. "It's over Hermit" The Overlord said, as he shot The Hermit, and The Hermit fell to the ground, and eventually fell out of the Chopper, which was 75 feet in the air, and The Overlord, being an experienced pilot, took over and safely landed the Chopper.


End file.
